


Simple Hearts

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare is in love. Problem? He's engaged to her best friend Imogen. Eclare! Onesided Cake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I also based this off of the movie and book- Something Borrowed. So I do not own Degrassi or Something Borrowed.

Prologue…

Thirtieth Birthday

The night was young as Clare Edwards opened the door of her cab to take in the sight in front of her. New York City looked magnificent at night. The city showed a lot of life over the century. The taxi cab driver looked at her with repugnance. He grew very aggravated that the girl haven't pay him yet for the drive or gotten out of the taxi.

He coughed ill mannered; snapping Clare out of her little daydream. She scowled at him before taking out a few dollar bills from her purse and handed them to the taxi driver. He snatched her money away without hesitation-before he then gestured with his free hand out of taxi.

"Well have a nice day to you too, sir." Clare snorted at him. She slammed the car door shut; hearing the noise pierced the night wind; as the yellow taxi speed off who know where.

Clare turned around to face the building that her best friend Imogen texted her to meet her at about an hour ago. A huge neon color sign glow brightly over the two people buffed; they gave her weird looks as to why was she here.

Clare checked her IPhone to make sure, if she was at the right place. She was indeed in the right place. The neon light blinked at her; taunting her for some unknown reason. On the neon sign was half-naked man holding up a tray filled with glasses of liquor. She felt nervous. Why Imogen told her to meet here of all places? She knew that this wasn't her place to stay.

Her IPhone blinked 11:56pm; almost time for her 30th birthday. This was the birthday that she feared to come, because right now she's middle-aged or so close to becoming a middle-aged hag that haven't done anything with her life so far.

She began to walked toward the two men with a small smile on her face. She attempted to passed through them; but was stop when one of the two men placed his arm in her path stopping her.

"Are you lost? The club is close for tonight for a private party." One of them said to her; cautiously.

Clare almost didn't managed said the words that were stuck in her throat.

"N-No, they're expecting me…"Clare whimpered under her breath. The person looked at his partner who had shaken his head.

"Have a nice night, then." He then told her; getting out of her way.

Imogen, how many times had I told you no wild parties?

Clare opened the door to the club and the music deafening overhead. The music almost made Clare closed the door and head back home; but she ignored the urge.

She walked inside the club; the door closed behind her.

The lights were very dim. There were many people here. People that she didn't know; was all dancing on the dance floor either pushing their bodies against up one another or dancing wildly with groups. Only a few people stand out that wasn't dancing with the crowd or to themselves.

Meet me at the water

Where all your dreams come true

Tell your sisters and your brother

Well I'll be waiting for you

Clare watched as a few people gathered up on the stage dancing around a pole with some people. The brown-haired woman stood out; as a loud laugh came out of her lips before drinking the beer out of her bottle intoxicated.

"She's having fun."

Clare looked up at one of her many few best friends since her childhood days. She smiled brightly, watching him taking a huge gulp out of his bottle.

"Yea, she is." Clare retorted softly, watching her best friend twirl around the pole the third time laughing.

Jake Martin rolled his jade eyes-

"You do know it's your birthday, right?" He sarcastically, bit out. Clare nodded her head.

"I know."

Jake took one glanced at her; his heart began to beat rapidity. Clare turned her head to look at him; Jake turned and looked at Imogen.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one having fun?"

Clare laughed-"Why are you doing here, Jake? Clubs aren't your thing."

Jake looked offended, but something in his eyes told her that he was just joking.

"Edwards; I'm here to snag innocent women and led them to my bed, maybe a man or two." Breath out Jake, as he tried to maintain a straight face while saying this.

A giggle left Clare lips-

"No. Honestly, I came here to get away from some psycho chick, but it ended up that she stalked me here." Jake said; nodded his head at some girl that has long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes staring at him across the room. She twirled the straw in her glass and licked her lips in which made Jake choke on his beer. He coughed continuously, as Clare patted his back until he came down.

The girl known as Katie showed a look of concern as she made her way through the crowd towards them. Jake looked up and saw this and his face turned really pale. He looked up at Clare helplessly- "Please help me." He mouthed; with another cough; but it was already too late. Katie was already here.

"Aww my poor baby." She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck who struggled against her hold while coughing-

"C-Clare I-I'm dying-"

Clare chuckled to herself as she moved away from the couple. There were only a few people that she saw that actually she knew at this club. She already met Jake and Katie already. She saw a man wearing a beanie by a stage dancing with a girl with long curly black hair. Adam and Fiona. They were having fun together.

On the other side of the dance floor was K.C and Jenna. They were dancing a little with each other; K.C being shy about dancing in front of large crowds. Alli and Dave were next to them having trouble trying not to step on one another shoes… Well Dave tried not to let Alli to step on his feet with her insane 5' inches heels.

The one that caught her attention the most was a boy with bright emerald eyes, with long dark brownish hair that reached his shoulders. He was drinking obviously, watching Imogen smiled and wave at his direction.

He's the one that really stood out in the club.

While everyone was in neon colors or in bright colors, this man was in dark clothing. Black jeans with a black band t-shirt.

A smile was on his face making him even more beautiful.

Clare felt her heart skipped a beat the same way as it done in college.

"Hey Eli!" She greeted the dark young man. He turned towards her and his eyes lighten up a small bit at the sight of her.

"Hey, Edwards. Happy wonderful 30th birthday." He smiled; Clare could felt her cheeks redden and she almost slap herself.

She was acting like a mere 16 year old with a huge crush.

"It had been a long time since we talk. How's your new book 'Sinister' coming along?" Clare asked; and Eli shrugged his shoulders. "It's doing very well. In a few months it will be published." Eli answered her; something hidden in his tone of voice. Something that held sadness towards her.

"How's the job in New York Times?"

Clare made a sour expression on her face.

"Not so good I take it?"

"It's good-but I want to be able to turn in my articles one day without being rejected."

"Hey! No gloomy here. Be happy, it's your 30th birthday." Eli told her suddenly, as he reached for her hand.

Her hand grabbed his for a minute before the music stopped playing.

"There she is! Clare Edwards. I thought you're not actually showing up." Imogen's voice echoed off the room as everyone watched her. Some people placed up the flat scene TV and hooking up the laptop towards it.

Clare had withdrawn her hand from Eli's. Missing, his warmth already.

Clare looked around as many people stared at her. Imogen waved at Clare to come to the stage. It took a few minutes for Clare to reach the stage, but when she did, she got even more nervous.

"Happy 30th birthday, hon. Glad it isn't mine yet!" Imogen tackled Clare in a huge hug as many people cheered loudly-

Imogen pulled apart from Clare.

"It had been 25 years since we first met…In kindergarten. It is a surprised that we lasted so long in our friendship. During all last week I managed to put together a PowerPoint." Imogen said; as the light dimmed once more and the TV flashed on; on top its very first picture.

A girl with long brown hair wearing glasses holding onto a boy's arm very tightly.

"Hey why am I on here?" Jake's voice can be heard in the crowd.

"I'm here when Clare got her first boyfriend."

She tapped on the arrow key on the computer.

A picture of Eli, Imogen and Clare popped up on the TV and the rest Clare had zoned out. She watched as many people that she doesn't know clapped their hands and cheer for her or to Imogen.

This picture was the time she had a crush on Eli.

Clare made her way off stage and met up with Jake.

"Thanks for the help earlier, Clare-Bear." Jake mouthed sarcastically.

"You're welcome," She smiled back sinisterly, just as Imogen showed a bit more pictures.

"I love you Clare-Bear!" Imogen shrieked out into the crowd. The music started back on a bit and the lights turned back to normal; Imogen stopped the crowd once more.

"I know this is Clare's day, but I have some news."

Imogen's eyes met Eli's.

"Hi darling!"

Eli just waved back at her;

"You know in 61days from now, Eli and I…Are getting married!" Imogen showed the crowd the diamond wedding ring.

Everything within her dropped; she could felt her heart crackling into pieces as the music blasted back on.

She watched as Eli scoped Imogen in his arms. Her head buried beside his neck as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Uh oh." Jake muttered; turning his attention to Clare. He watched as Clare's face turned pale white as her blue sapphire eyes began to water in tears.

How can this be?

They were too different. Why did this happen?

A weak sob left her lips-

Well happy 30th birthday Clare Edwards. Clare told herself bitterly.


End file.
